vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Deveraux
Sophie Deveraux was an Elder Witch of the New Orleans Witch Coven, a former antagonist and a main character of The Originals. In the past, she was a light-hearted girl who enjoyed partying and didn't care much for witchcraft. However, 8 months before the start of the series, she watched her niece, Monique Deveraux, die in The Harvest, a sacrificial ritual that allows the witches in New Orleans to draw power from their ancestors. After that, she became more serious, obsessed with the goal of killing Davina so she can complete the ritual and bring her niece back from the dead. Sophie has made it clear that she will do whatever it takes to reach her goal which makes her dangerous to have as an enemy. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Sophie, through the Mikaelson's help, became an Elder and unknowingly performed the ritual that allowed Celeste Dubois to bring back to life 3 deceased powerful witches. In Crescent City, Sophie is killed by her niece Monique for not believing in The Harvest. Sophie was a member of the Deveraux Family. History Early Life Sophie had a strict upbringing and became an aunt to Monique very young while she was in grade school. Sophie left to see the world when she was twenty-one. She eventually returned to work at Rousseau's as she wanted to become a chef, and began a casual relationship with Marcel. She was told about the Harvest but harbored disbelief and confided in Marcel, unaware that he already had an agenda to prevent it. She attempted to stop the ritual, but could only look on helplessly as she watched her niece, Monique, be sacrificed, and Davina taken away by Marcel, but not before she witnessed Davina receiving the witch power of the 3 sacrificed girls. The result of Davina's alliance with Marcel gave him power over the witches, and he banned them all from using their magic by using Davina's ability to sense magic to enforce his rule. Jane-Anne and Sophie devised a plan to retrieve Davina from Marcel to complete the Harvest, under the belief that only then could all four girls be brought back to life. An time later Sophie meted Hayley Marshall ,and sensed that she was pregnant with Hope. Seeing as the father Klaus ruled the city years ago. She saw that as her leverage and he was lured back into the city with her sister being killed in the process. She eventually got Monique back, but was killed by her. Ending her goal rather tragically seeing as Sophie spent a year trying to get her back. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four out of performing the spell.]]In The Originals, Sophie observes her sister, Jane-Anne, interacting with Hayley at the restaurant they both work at in New Orleans. Later, Jane-Anne and Sophie travel to a cemetery where Jane-Anne intends to perform a spell. Sophie is reluctant to allow her sister to do the spell, as witches have been prohibited from using magic by Marcel, but Jane-Anne reassures her and they proceed. While Jane-Anne performs the spell in the cemetery that night, Sophie, and several others, capture Hayley. She keeps Hayley for several days until Klaus and Elijah arrive in New Orleans , whence Sophie reveals, first to Elijah and then to Klaus, that she possesses the supernatural gift for detecting when a girl is pregnant, and that Hayley bears Klaus' child. She also reveals her plan for a witches' revolt against Marcel and the vampires that control the city. Klaus refuses to do as she says, but Sophie insists that because Jane-Anne sacrificed herself rather than reveal their plan to Marcel, Hayley and the child's fates rest with the witches. Once Elijah gets Klaus to agree, she explains that the first step is Marcel accepting Klaus into his inner circle. .]] She also gives Elijah further instructions: Klaus must do all he can to undermine Marcel's rule but above all else, he must keep him alive. She refuses to tell Elijah why because she doesn't trust him yet. She then agrees to release Hayley to Elijah but promises him that, if Klaus double-crosses them, she would kill her. Elijah also makes her a promise: that if anything happens to Hayley or her unborn child, Elijah will make sure the witches pay. Throughout The Originals Season One Personality Sophie was described as a leader armed with a sharp tongue and confidence. She was a social force, planting the seeds of a revolution among her peers in the small French Quarter of New Orleans. Her sister Jane-Anne had great confidence in Sophie, stating that she was never wrong. Despite these leadership qualities, Sophie was shown to not be above lying to others to achieve her goals. In spite of this, she will not hesitate to work with adversaries in order to achieve the greater good. Physical Appearance Sophie was a beautiful young woman in her mid 20's, she had a light complexion with dark brown eyes and hair to match, worn in several different styles; pulled up, curled or straight. She also has a side fringe. In The Originals, she was shown to have lighter brown tips in her hair. She had a slim figure, and looked much like her elder sister. She had a visible tattoo on her right shoulder, although it is unknown what its significance was or when she got it. Sophie seemed to wear more make-up compared to the other females; she wore black eye-makeup to match her dark eyes and eyebrows. She often wore jewelry such as a necklaces, long pendants and a number of bracelets, large earrings and was usually seen wearing tank tops of different color and style, occasionally seen with cardigans or jackets accompanied by jeans and boots. Powers and Abilities Despite barely any demonstrations of her power, it can be assumed Sophie was a powerful witch, as the rest of her coven was. She took the lead over the coven in critical times, giving further indication that she was a powerful witch. The first spell she performed on-screen was the one that linked her life to Hayley's, as well as confirming the father of Hayley’s child is Klaus, together with her sister Jane-Anne. Despite her negative opinion about witchcraft in general, she did show a great amount of knowledge about it. She also knew a lot of methods related to both witchcraft and old medicine, proved as she always knew which herbs to use in specific situations. This was probably the only way to actually use something similar to magic and go around Marcel’s prohibition of magic. She was also good at performing numerous locating spells and could call upon the ancestors without the need to say a prayer at all, unlike Genevieve and Monique. Despite being a witch though, Sophie could never use her power for defence, due to the dangers of prohibition of magic, placed upon her coven. Instead, she used martial arts to defend herself when needed. She also had a special gift as a witch, the ability to feel if a woman is pregnant, which helped with Hayley’s situation alot. She also claimed, that, as a descendant of the witch who placed the curse on the werewolves, she could reverse it. Though, due to that ancestor being possessed by Celeste, it remains unknown if Sophie could actually reverse the curse. The possibility is that she could, considering despite her ancestor being possessed, they still shared the same blood, an important ingredient in determining a witch’s power. Her power increased even more when she became the only living elder at the time (in her coven), one of the most powerful witches in her coven, with the direct link to the ancestors, and access to all of the power filling the earth to which only elders have access to (though it was relatively weak at the time due to the delay of the harvest). What made her an elder of sorts was the fact that she consecrated one of the most powerful witches, Esther to the ground, was made an elder through channeling Esther’s magic and added her powers to the ancestral fold. Though, due to the harvest’s delay, Sophie’s power, despite being the only elder alive, with the rest of the witches weakened incredibly, demonstrated when Marcel, in desperate need of her help asked for a locating spell, yet there was so little power left in the earth, that Sophie could barely even channel it anymore, as it was previously jacked by Celeste. This proved to be her downfall as she wasn’t able to defend herself from her niece, who returned as a powerful witch from the dead due to the harvest. All in all, Sophie’s power was never truly demonstrated on the show, seeing as she lived in a critical time for the witches, and died before The Harvest was fully completed. If she had survived, she would presumably be a powerful elder, as the rest of the elders were. Relationships *Jane-Anne and Sophie (Sisters/Allies) *Klaus and Sophie (Enemies/Former Allies) *Elijah and Sophie (Enemies/Former Allies) *Rebekah and Sophie (Allies/Former Enemies) *Marcel and Sophie (Enemies/Former Lovers) *Hayley and Sophie (Enemies/Former Allies) *Monique and Sophie (Family) *Davina and Sophie (Enemies) Name *'Sophie' is the French variant of the name Sophia, which is derived from the Greek word sophia ( ) and means "wisdom". *'Deveraux' is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. Appearances Season 4 *''The Originals'' The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' (Death/Final Appearance as Series Regular) Trivia * She has a special gift of telling when a woman is pregnant. She told Klaus this when explaining how she knew Hayley bore his child. * According to Marcel, Sophie's Gumbo is famous. * Sophie originally wanted nothing to do with New Orleans Coven. The death of her niece convinced her to take a more active role in the affairs of the witches. * At age 21, she traveled the world. * It is speculated that Sophie has a bad relationship with her parents * Oliver's death was similar to her seeing as both were killed as they were viewed as tratiors to their own kind * She had been in a sexual relationship with Marcel sometime before the show. * Sophie was the one that revealed that Agnes was the person responsible for Sean O'Connell's hex and eventual death. * Sophie's bloodline put the curse on Hayley's bloodline which keeps them in wolf form. * After consecrating Esther's remains she has become an Elder Witch of New Orleans. * Sophie is the first person to stick Papa Tunde's Blade into an original. ** Also, the first person to use it on Klaus. * After finishing the Harvest to get her niece Monique back, she is ironically killed by Monique for her previous lack of faith in the Harvest, with her niece returning from the dead more cold and ruthless under the guidance of witch ancestors that brought her back. * She is the second main character to die on The Originals and the 8th main character on The Vampire Diaries ''and ''The Originals universe to die. * She is the first main character to permanently die on'' The Originals''. * After her death, she was consecrated in Lafayette Cemetary. Gallery Pictures 1488282 514814698625891 599392024 n.png 1x05sophie.jpg 500px-Tvd0420-1008.jpg Agnessophie1x06.jpg Bloodposter sophie.jpg Crescent10.jpg Crescent39.jpg Crescent41.jpg Crescent53.jpg Crescent63.jpg Crescent71.jpg Crescent72.jpg Crescent9.jpg Crescent92.jpg Crescent93.jpg Crescent94.jpg Crescent95.jpg Deveareaux sophie 2469.jpg free-people-day-tripper-tank-and-the-originals-gallery.png free-people-knit-hooded-twill-jacket-and-the-originals-gallery.png Fruit1a-feature.jpg Hosueiring6.jpg Hosueriding5.jpg Hosuerising2.jpg jessica-simpson-sleeveless-harper-flag-print-tank-and-the-originals-gallery.png Katiesophie.jpg Kieran and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Kieran and Sophie Marcel and Sophie 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie Marcel and Sophie 3 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie N-ORIGINALS-SOPHIE-DIES-140204-large.jpg originals-110-casket-girls-promo-page.jpg picture-1411.png Rebekahsophie.jpg Résumé-de-l’épisode-1-saison-1 -Always-and-Forever-Sophie.png S01 e01 always and forever 016.jpg silence-noise-zip-cami-and-the-originals-gallery.png Sinners03.jpg Sinners04.jpg Sinners11.jpg Sinnersandsaints.jpg Sophie (1).png Sophie (10).png Sophie (11).png Sophie (12).png Sophie (13).png Sophie (14).png Sophie (15).png Sophie (16).png Sophie (17).png Sophie (18).png Sophie (19).png Sophie (2).png Sophie (20).png Sophie (21).png Sophie (22).png Sophie (23).png Sophie (24).png Sophie (25).png Sophie (26).png Sophie (27).png Sophie (28).png Sophie (29).png Sophie (3).png Sophie (30).png Sophie (4).png Sophie (5).png Sophie (6).png Sophie (7).png Sophie (8).png Sophie (9).png Sophie 10 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie 10 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 11 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie 11 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 12 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie 12 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 13 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 13 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 14 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 14 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 14 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 15 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 15 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 16 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 16 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 2 TO 1x01.jpg Sophie 2 TO 1x02.jpg Sophie 2 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie 2 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 2 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 2 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 3 TO 1x01.jpg Sophie 3 TO 1x02.jpg Sophie 3 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie 3 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 3 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 3 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie grieving for Jane-Anne Sophie 4 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie 4 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 4 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 4 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x01.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 6 TO 1x01.jpg Sophie 6 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie 6 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 6 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 6 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 6 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 6 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 7 TO 1x01.jpg Sophie 7 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie 7 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 7 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 8 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie 8 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 9 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie 9 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie and Katie 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie and Katie invoking the ancestors. Sophie and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie and Katie in Lafayette Cemetery Sophie Deveraux.jpg Sophie Devereaux TO 1x01.jpg Sophie dying.jpg Sophie le Papesia.png Sophie TO 1x01.jpg Sophie TO 1x02.jpg Sophie TO 1x03.jpg Sophie TO 1x05.jpg Sophie TO 1x06.jpg Sophie_.,..png Sophie_1x1.png Sophie_devereaux.png Sophie-card.png Sophie-Deveraux-Dies-The-Originals.jpg Sophie-embed.jpg Sophie-in-the-casket-girls.jpg Sophie.jpg Sophie.JPG Sophie.png Sophie1ep11.png Sophie1x06.jpg Sophie2.jpg Sophie2ep11.png Sophie3ep11.png SophieDeadMonique.jpg Sophiee1x05.jpg Sophiee1x052.jpg Sophiee1x053.jpg Sophiee1x054.jpg Sophiee1x055.jpg Sophieep11.png Sophieposter.jpg Sophies-blue-embroidered-cami-1-.jpg SophieTarot-feature.jpg The Originals - New Cast Photo of Sophie Devereaux FULL.png The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (6) FULL.jpg The Originals 8.jpg|Elijah and Sophie The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-5.jpg|Jane-Anne and Sophie The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-7.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-9.jpg TOCAST.jpg free-people-tripper-tank-and-the-originals-gallery.png sophieDev.jpg Ghklu8h.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 15.37 -2014.05.23 16.52.06-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 14.36 -2014.05.26 10.44.05-.jpg|1x13 Sophie-at-the-cemetery.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.26 -2014.06.06 17.30.56-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.02 -2014.06.06 17.31.08-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.22 -2014.06.06 17.31.24-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 13.40 -2014.06.06 17.38.25-.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Deveraux Family Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters